gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bitch'n' Dog Food
Bitch 'n' Dog Food is a dog food producing company first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. Description The company has a factory in Trenton, Portland, Liberty City which gets it's name from both "bitch", which is a female dog, and "bitchin", a slang term for good. The ownership of Bitch 'n' Dog Food is unclear in 2001 (the setting for GTA III), as Marty Chonks says that he owns the factory. However, the Love Media website says that Donald Love owns the company. The factory formerly belonged to Don Kiddick's Sausage Factory, but was bought by Bitch'n' Dog Food sometime between 1998 and 2001. The factory is not making money, as suggested by Marty's bad financial situation (which leads to him killing his wife, Mrs. Chonks, to cash in on her life insurance). This is more than likely down to the ban on dogs in Liberty City, although Marty says that the dogs will get a new flavor of month after killing his wife. The slogan of Bitch'n' Dog Food Factory is "Make That Bitch Shut Up", and claims to use "tasty bone meal, chicken carcasses, the scrapings off the abattoir floor and lots of other nutritional goodies". In GTA III, Marty's accountant, two thieves and Mrs. Chonks were all turned into dog food after Marty ordered Claude to drive them to the factory and use different means to get rid of the car as evidence. He first sent for the bank manager in a Perennial. Marty accused the accountant of stealing Marty's money. When he kills the manager, he sends Claude to dump the car in a junkyard. Next, he sends for the two thieves he hired to break into his house (so he could get insurance money) who are now planning to blackmail him for more money. Claude delivers them in a Sentinel, and they perish. Claude is ordered to respray the car and return it. The third time Marty sends for Claude is when he wants his good-for-nothing wife delivered so that Marty can have the money from his wife's death insurance. Claude is ordered to dump the car in the water, Finally, Claude is ordered to bring Marty's wife's lover, who found out about Mrs. Chonk's death and is blackmailing Marty. Because Marty waited outside of the factory for his wife's lover, a short cutscene is played showing the lover brought a shotgun and killed Marty, ending his missions. Bitch'n' Dog Food is sold in Vice City in 1984, the time of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cans with food can be seen in 24/7 shops. Also, on the advertising at the bottom of the screen in the Inside Track horse racing, has an advertisement for the dog food, saying "Buy Shares in an Ex-Champion" Bitch'n' Dog Food is mentioned on the radio in Grand Theft Auto IV and food cans can be found during gameplay. The company claims its products are more nutritious than Wigwam Burgers and advises parents to shell out the extra so that their offspring will reach the age of 30. Pay Phone Missions Marty Chonks Missions *The Crook *The Thieves *The Wife *Her Lover Gallery File:Bitch'n'DogFood-GTAIII-Yankee.jpg|A Yankee sporting the Bitch ’n’ Dog Food logo in GTA III. File:Bitch'n'DogFood-GTA3-advert.png|A "Make That Bitch SHUT UP" advertising for the dog food, GTA III. File:Bitch'n'DogFood-GTAVC-Benson.png|A Benson with the dog food logo in GTA Vice City. Bitch'n'DogFood-GTASA-cans.jpg|Cans of Bitch'n' Dog Food at a 24-7 outlet in GTA San Andreas. All the cans are labeled as having "Pussy Flavored Horse Eyelids" in the dog food. References * Love Media Website * Liberty Tree Article * Liberty Tree June Archives de:Bitch’n’Dog Food es:Don Kiddick's Sausage Factory pt:Bitch'n' Dog Food Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA III Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Factories Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Places in Portland Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:In-Game Products Category:Corporations Category:Businesses